Spider-Man: Homecoming
by MovesLikeSpidey
Summary: This is what i thought should have been in the ending. Chapter 2 and beyond is my own story. Peter/Natasha pairing.
1. Chapter 1: Liz Finds Out

**Spider-Man**

 **One**

Peter Parker, the Spider-Man had defeated the Vulture, but it came with a terrible cost to the one person who has captured his heart. Liz Allan. The Vulture had turned out to be her step father Adrian Toomes. Because of that he watched Liz hug Betty goodbye.

"Liz, Liz!" Peter called out to her. She kept on waling trying to ignore him.

"Look Liz I'm sorry, for ditching you like that" Peter said as he stood next to her.

"It was a pretty crappy thing to do Peter, always disappearing, maybe this time I'm own an explanation" Liz said as she looked Peter in the eye, with her hands firmly on her hips.

"W-well you see-"

"Come on Liz" Her mother said as she walked past Peter and Liz.

"Well?" Liz asked expecting an answer. Peter looked her in the eye. He couldn't keep this from her. She deserves to know his secret after all the pain he had caused her.

"if I tell you this you have to keep this a secret okay" Peter replied. Liz nodded. She was a little taken aback from the tone in Peter's voice. _This must be a big secret if he's this serious._ Liz thought.

"it all started from the field trip we went to the labs" Peter said.

"Well, I was bitten by a spider and at first I was sick as hell" He continued.

"What does this have to do with what you have to tell me?" Liz asked curiosity laced in her voice. Peter took a deep breath; the secret is about to be told. He just hopes Liz doesn't hate him for putting her step father to jail.

"Well, something happened after I got better, I discovered I had powers" Peter answered.

"Powers?" Liz asked thoroughly confused. Peter grabbed her hand and he took her in to the toilets.

"Peter what's going on?" Liz asked.

"Just look" Peter answered and he opened up his bag and he pulled out his Spider-Man mask, his homemade suit mask.

"it's just a Spider-Man mask" Liz said not connecting the dots yet. Peter sighed and he and he took off the rest of his clothes and revealed the red hoodie and the rest of his homemade suit underneath his civilian clothes. Liz was shocked, she was expecting for Peter to tell her a big secret but not a secret of this magnitude.

"Please Liz, don't let this effect whatever we might have between us" Peter pleaded.

"You rescued us, from the elevator" Liz stated. Peter nodded.

"That was you, at the school during the homecoming dance, fighting my dad" Liz said.

"Wait, how'd you know about that?" Peter asked.

"Ned bragged about how he saved Spider-Man's life" Liz replied.

"and so, you fought my dad at the beach, stopping him" Liz told Peter as he nodded.

"I hope you're not upset with me, I understand if you are Liz" Peter replied as he took off his homemade suit which underneath was grey and a long-sleeved shirt and he stuffed the suit into his bag and zipped it up.

"While I'm very upset that my dad is going to prison I can't stay mad at you Peter" Liz replied.

"Really?" Peter asked hopefully. _Maybe I'll be able to salvage something with her after all._ Peter thought smiling on the inside.

"I really don't want you to move" Peter said.

"I can't help it Peter, my mom says Oregon is a nice place" Liz replied. Peter nodded, he didn't like the fact that Liz is moving away, but it is something he'll have to put up with. Liz hugged Peter and kissed his cheek.

"Goodbye, Peter Parker" Liz said. Shortly after Liz left Happy Hogan walked in.

"Happy, what are you doing here? Peter asked. Just then a boy walked out of a toilet stall and left the toilets after washing his hands.

"Look, I was wrong about you Peter, you helped us, you figured out the identity if the Vulture, oh and the boss wants to talk to you" Happy tells Peter.

"Is he also in a stall?" Peter asked pointing to a random toilet stall.

"Oh no, he's in the facility upstate" Happy told Peter.

"Wait, upstate, upstate?" Peter asked a little shocked.

"Yes, that upstate" Happy answered. He then walked out of the toilets and shortly after Peter followed. At least it's the end of the school day and that Aunt May thinks he's going upstate as part of the internship. Well the internship isn't an internship, it's a superhero gig and Peter's enjoying it.

The drive upstate was a long drive. When Peter saw the new facility for the Avengers, he couldn't help the small smile that had taken form on his face. When the car was parked in the garage of the facility he got out of the car and he along with Happy Hogan head of security and a clean freak walked right next to Peter until he met up with Tony Stark. Happy was loosely following Tony and Peter.

"Well Peter, I have to say I was wrong, you made me proud" Tony said as he put an arm around Peter.

"Really?" Peter asked, he's happy to hear such praise from his mentor.

"Yes, like happy had probably said, you did what we didn't, such as finding out the identity of the masked flying monster guy, you stopped him" Tony said and then they stopped in front of one of the many Avengers logos in the facility.

"Take a look at this" Tony said. Then the wall opened up and something rose up from the ground. It was a new Spider-Man suit.

"What-what's this for?" Peter asked.

"This is a new suit, that is if you decide to join the Avengers" Tony told Peter. The spider powered teen nodded then he finally registered what Tony Stark had said.

"Me, an Avenger?" Peter asked in shock.

"Yeah, I do, like already said you proved so much already" Tony told Peter and he held out an official Avengers I.D card with a 3D holographic full body image of Peter Parker in his Spider-Man suit, which is the one right in front of him.

"Are you sure, me an Avenger?" Peter asked.

"Of course, I've never been more certain of a decision" Tony answered.

"Then I'll gladly accept, but I still want to be a friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man" Peter replied.

"I can't stop you from doing that" Tony told Peter as he handed the teenager his I.D. Peter stepped in the small space where the suit was kept and then it closed. Peter took that as an opportunity to put on the suit. Peter then walked out.

"Come on, the press is waiting for my big announcement" Tony said as he placed an arm around the now costumed Peter.

"Plus, this suit is for missions only" Tony said.

After the press conference Peter went back home.

"May!" he called out, but there was no response.

"May!" he called out again. There was no response from his aunt. He went to his room and saw a brown bag in it. He peeked in the bag, it was the high-tech suit he hacked. Peter put on the suit in his room and after a few moments of getting the familiar feeling of the suit he took off the mask.

"What the ^&$%?!"


	2. Chapter 2: Oregon Mission Briefing

**Spider-Man: Homecoming**

 **Two**

Call it bad luck or a stupid decision, because Peter's Aunt May officially knows he is the Spider-Man from YouTube, the very same one who pts his life on the line every single day of his life.

"Hey Aunt May" Peter said acting like nothing was out of the ordinary, except something is very much out of the ordinary.

"Don't HEY me! WHEN were you going to tell me this?!" Aunt May shouted.

"Uh…maybe after a year" Peter answered while rubbing the back of his head.

The topic of conversation wasn't a pleasant one to discuss when an unmasked Spider-Man who turns out to be May Parker's very own nephew. She had calmed down after a few minutes after Peter told her why he had become the Spider-Man. Then he had gotten full support from his aunt. It was lucky she had Spider-Man in her good books.

It also has been nearly eight or nine months since the Avengers had their Civil War, but they had patched things up. Now the Avengers as one live in the new facility upstate after Tony sold the tower. Spider-Man could anytime go upstate if he wanted to. It is a four-hour drive so he would go once every weekend.

Peter was listening to the police radio. It was silent which meant nothing was going on or being reported. Then Peter's phone started ringing. He looked at the caller I.D and was happy when he saw it was Mr. Stark calling.

"Peter, Spider-Man how would you like to go on a mission?" Tony asked.

"Are you serious?!" A shocked Peter asked and Tony chuckled.

"Yes, I've been told that Hydra, the Nazi group, has a hidden base in Oregon, you up to taking it down?" Tony asked. _Oregon, that's where Liz is living._ Peter thought.

"Yes, sure I'd be happy" Is what he told Tony Stark.

"Awesome, now I should be at your house…now" Tony said and then he ended the phone call and Peter heard the car honk.

"May! Mr. Stark is here he's taking me on a mission!" Peter said as he grabbed his new Spider-Man Avengers exclusive costume and he rushed out of his room, and out of the apartment.

"Stay safe!" May called out as Peter closed the apartment door. A moment later he arrived outside the apartment complex and he jumped right into the passenger seat of Tony's car. He then zoomed off.

the drive took a few hours, but they had arrived at the facility before the day ended, still it was late and Peter was very tired from the car ride and the finale he had with the Vulture, Liz's stepfather. It had left him tired out so when he got to his room he put on Pyjamas and he fell asleep almost instantly, while thinking of the day to come.

By the time morning came around Peter was still sleeping when his alarm clock went off and he smashed it to bits and he slowly got up and put on his Avengers Spider-Man suit. The mask still looked the same but the rest of the suit looked very different, such as the spider logo on the front and back and the overall design of the suit.

"Good morning Peter, what do you have planned today?" Friday the A.I asked in Peter's suit.

"A mission I have with the rest of the Avengers" Peter answered. Friday then led Peter to the operations room where Stark and the others such as Captain America and Black Widow were already there.

"Ah, there he is" Tony said as Peter walked in the room.

"Now as we all already know he Hydra base, though not the main one is Oregon, as far as we know they seem to be guarding something called in infinity stone, there are more than one of them" Captain America said.

"Uh, the Infinity Stones? Which one is it?" Peter asked.

"Glad you asked Spider-Man, you see these stones all have different powers, the one we're taking is blue, it has to do with manipulation" Captain America answered. _Oh boy._ Peter thought.

"Now Spider-Man, we know the layout, heavily guarded so we'll take those areas, the least guarded ones are the prison cells, rescue the prisoners if there are any, most likely there is" Tony said. Peter nodded.

"That's my objective? To free potential prisoners?" Peter asked.

"Yes, we believe there are two former SHIELD Agents in their custody" Tony answered. He's so sure that the agents are Peter's parents but he didn't want to get the kid's hopes up just in case he was wrong.

"But first I want you to hack the mainframe, to see if there are any prisoners" Tony told Peter.

"ME hack Hydra? I don't know if I can" Peter responded.

"Don't worry we'll buy you time" Tony replied.

"Alright Avengers, time to head out" Captain America commanded. The team dispersed out of the Operations Room and when they reached the hangar bay they entered the Black Bird Quinjet.

"So how long will the flight be?" Peter asked as he relaxed in a chair.

"With this, one to two hours" Natasha replied as she sat in a seat next to Spider-Man. _At least I brought my not on the market Stark Phone filled to the brim with games._ Peter thought as he pulled out his phone and he started playing games on it.

Peter arrived in the state of Oregon with his new team members. On the inside his heart was hammering, he didn't know if he was going to run into her or not. He hoped he did but with the seriousness of the mission he doubts he will.

"So, where are we?" Peter asked as the plane lands in a normal looking hangar.

"SHIELD facility, there is one in every state" Natasha answered.

"So, when do we go to the HYDRA base?" Peter asked.

"it wouldn't be wise to do it in daylight, we'll do it a night, it'll give us more of an opportunity to get in and out more silently" Natasha told Peter.

"How are you going to take care of the guarded areas with stealth?" Peter asked.

"Don't worry Spider-Man, let us handle that" Steve answered. Peter nodded.

"C'mon lets head to the very expensive hotel I booked" Tony said.

"I thought, we were going to stay here" Peter said.

"Come on kid, where's your sense of adventure?" Tony replied.

"Kid?" Natasha asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" Tony said to himself.

"What did you forget?" Clint asked.

"Mr. Man over here is fifteen" Tony told the Avengers team. The entire team was speechless. When they had the civil war between themselves they were fighting against a kid, who beat Ant-Man, stole Captain Americas shield, beat Falcon and Bucky is fifteen years old. That was not something that they were expecting.

"Tony, WHY did you make a fifteen-year-old an Avenger?" Steve asked. He was clearly not impressed with Tony putting such a young boy in this kind of danger.

"Well he did stop Adrian Toomes from stealing parts from the invasion" Tony answered.

"Even though I told him not to, but he did and I respect that, like he told me with great power must come great responsibility.

 _ **A/N: The base infiltration will happen next chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Oregon Mission I

**Spider-Man Homecoming**

 **Three**

It was the afternoon in Oregon and Peter went to walk around the place so he could familiarise himself with it. It wouldn't be too suspicious if Spider-Man was around in Oregon if he is with the Avengers on a mission, which is why he has his Avengers suit under his clothes he is wearing. Peter by luck had found a shopping centre to look at. He liked the way it looked. He found the food court and after ordering some good old KFC chicken he hast at a table. _It'll be hours until the mission._ Peter thought. He knew that would give him the time he needed to search for the girl he is in love with.

 _Hydra Base_

"Are you sure zat ze project is here?" Zemo asked.

"Ya, ve are sure" A Hydra spy agent told Zemo.

"This is bad" Zemo said.

"How so?" The agent asked.

"There is a very good reason we gave, ze boy back, he couldn't be controlled, the form he took, vas uncontrollable" Zemo answered.

 _Westwood Shopping Centre_

Peter finished up his food and he was ready to begin his search for Liz Allan.

"Peter? Peter is that you?" A voice asked. The voice was sweet and familiar. Peter turned and faced his love Liz Allan.

"Of course, it's me Liz, being in another state won't keep us apart" Peter said as he grabbed both of her hands in his. Liz smiled.

"While I am flattered you came all this way, even if there is another reason" Liz told Peter.

"Well, there is a reason but I can't discuss it, it's top classified" Peter replied.

"I don't care just as long as you're here" Liz told Peter.

"So, what do you want to do while I'm here?" Peter asked.

"How about we just spend time together, just you and me" Liz answered

 _Hydra Base,_

Zemo was worried. While Project Arachnid didn't know of his transformation it could still cause problems. the beast inside the subject will kill without remorse. That's why he kept them here locked u and not killed. It was so Zemo could revert the beast back to his normal human self.

"Zemo, vat vill we do ven ze boy comes?" The Spy Agent asked.

"Don't worry, with our technology today, we can control it" Zemo answered. He then turned around to face the group of Hydra soldiers.

"Now men! I want ze prisoners ready, Project Arachnid is coming home" Zemo barked with smugness in his voice.

 _With Peter and Liz_

Peter and Liz were hanging out in a park relaxing and talking about Peter's time as being Spider-Man. His frowned when his phone started ringing.

"Let me take this" Peter said as he pulled out his phone and answered it. Liz nodded.

"Yes Widow?" Peter asked.

" _Peter it is better to start now, our agent inside has said they're doing something with the prisoners, the two that we know if so far_ " Natasha answered.

"Oh, okay I'll be there soon, bye" Peter replied and he hung up.

"Sorry Liz, duty calls" Peter said as he stood up. Liz stood up with him.

"So, is this the part where we kiss?" Peter asked with a red face. Liz smiled and nodded and the two leaned in and kissed each other. To Peter it was a dream come true as he had always masked his feeligs for Liz when they first met in the sixth grade. They both pulled back.

"I'll be back after I finish with what I'm up to" Peter said. He then walked off while smilling and whistling a happy tune.

Peter arrived at the facility. It wasn't out of the area he is staying at, which is Portland, Seattle. It's a nice city from his perspective so far. He was in his suit when he found his way to the operations room for the meet up.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, do we all remember the plan?" Steve asked.

"Yes, and Natasha you're with good old Peter Parker, you're an excellent hacker and Peter could learn a few things from you" Tony said. Natasha shrugged. She didn't mind, after all stealth is one of her best specialties.

"I don't mind" Peter said.

 _Later_

The Avengers arrived at the base and Iron Man and the rest begun to wreak havoc on the normal looking U.S Army base which is used to mask the real intent of their base. Peter and Natasha scaled a wall.

"Karen? What's the safest route to the prison area?" Peter asked.

"Calculating route" Karen answered.

"Would you like to activate stealth mode?" Karen asked.

"Yes, I would" Peter replied. Peter then seemingly vanished but in reality, if you looked hard enough you could make an outline of body.

"Sweet" Peter commented.

Peter and Natasha found a vent big enough for the two to crawl in. thankfully it leads to the floor of the prison cells and Natasha was the one to leave the vent first and Spidey came out of the vent last.

"Karen, are there any hydra soldiers on the floor?" Peter asked.

"Negative, it seems they all went to fight the other Avengers" Karen answered.

"That's good, now Spider-Man let's hack the mainframe" Natasha replied. Peter nodded and he followed Natasha. Eventually they found a room filled with high tech computers.

"Alright, I just have to do this…this and this…we're in" Peter said.

"Hmm looks like you can hack if you want to" Natasha commented.

"Well, these layouts do look like Oscorp, maybe they're associated" Peter replied as he looked through Hydra files.

"Or maybe, this is tech from Oscorp themselves" Natasha said. Peter find the prisoner files and when he found the names of the SHIELD Agents who have been captive for fifteen years, he froze. They had the names Richard and Mary Parker.

"My parents… they're the ones" peter began to hyperventilate.

"They're… the ones" Peter then let out a loud growl that sounded to animalistic to Natasha.

 _Hydra Base operations room_

"Sir, there are strange readings with ze Spider-Man" A Hydra officer said.

"It's happening, the arachnid within is awakening" Zemo replied.

 _Prison Floor_

"Peter, are you okay?" Natasha was worried. No human should be able to growl like that.

"GRR…GRRR…AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Peter screamed. Peter fell to the floor, all the while his skin looked like it was bubbling up.

"What the fuck?!" Natasha shouted as Peter thrashed around screaming in what seemed like agony.

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAARGH!"** what seemed like extra limbs burst out of Peter's sides as his body seemed to morph together. His suit began expanding, it ripped and Natasha covered her mouth when she saw Peter's body was covered in brown hair.

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOORGH!** " Peter had roared when the transformation had completed. He had transformed into a giant spider.

"Oh shit" Natasha murmured. Before she could react, she was hit by one of the legs of Peter's sudden transformation. She was knocked out before she had hit the wall.

 _ **A/N: If you're going to wonder how Hydra experimented on Peter as a boy. There will be a separate story after this story is completed and the sequel to Rise Of A Hero.**_


	4. Chapter 4:Oregon Mission II

**Spider-Man: Homecoming**

 **Four**

Natasha groaned as she stirred awake. _Crap, I have to warn the others._ Natasha thought.

"Stark? Rogers? You copy?" Natasha asked into her communicator.

" _Yeah we're here_ " Steve answered.

"Something happened to Peter" Natasha said as she looked at the remains of Peter's Spider-Man costume.

" _What?! What happened?!_ " Tony shouted.

"Everything, was going well, but when he found out who the prisoners are, he…transformed" Natasha told Tony. Sure, seeing the Hulk transformation is freaky. But seeing a teenage boy physically transform into something that shouldn't be physically possible is the worst sight possible.

" _What do you mean by transformed?_ " Steve asked.

"He…changed into a giant spider" Natasha answered. Normally things don't scare her but this time it does. Natasha shuddered a little.

" _A Giant Spider? How?_ " Clint Barton asked.

"It was his anger it triggered the transformation, he knocked me out, like Bruce I don't think he's in control" Natasha answered.

"So, you have no clue to where he is what so ever?" Tony asked.

"No, I don't I'm afraid he could do something in that form he could later regret" Natasha answered.

" _He, must have been thinking something when he was angry, it could be a possible motive for what he might do as a giant spider_ " Bruce said. He monitors things from a car that can't be thing from a van that can't be seen by the Hydra base. The Hulk is for an emergency.

" _Bruce hack the camera and find Peter_ " Steve said.

" _Already on it captain_ " Bruce replied as he typed away on his keyboard.

Natasha looked at the remains of the spider suit after the sudden transformation. She sighed, while no one knew Natasha respected the kid. After all he had defeated an Avengers level threat. Plus, he how to find them while they agonisingly couldn't.

" _Guys, I have an idea for what Peter could be doing_ " Bruce said.

"Well tell us" Natasha said as she found her way to an elevator.

" _This isn't pretty, it seems Peter is the uncontrollable Project Arachnid_ " Bruce replied.

" _Project Arachnid, that sounds familiar, send me the files Bruce_ " Tony said. Natasha recognised the name Project Arachnid, it was when she was still training to be a Black Widow in the red room. On top of that training. It was either her that can turn Peter back to his human form or the prisoners, after all the prisoners are his parents.

"I think I know what to do, it must be Peter's spider instincts telling him to look for his parents, if I find them they can help us" Natasha said.

" _Yes, I've found them, they appear to be in the maximum-security cells_ " Bruce said.

"It could be a possibility to where he might be going" Natasha replied.

" _I always thought you were trained in Russia_ " Clint said.

"I was, they had training here, they made it look like US training to arouse suspicions" Natasha replied as she tried to remember how to get to the high security cells.

"Yes, I know where to go now, Stark? You all done yet?" Natasha asked.

" _No not yet, we're still busy_ " Steve answered.

"Busy doing what?" Natasha asked.

" _Well I'm busy planting explosives in their armouries and other important bits, Clint is on a cliff, watching the outside and Tony is covering me_ " Steve answered.

"How's Stark managing that?" Natasha asked.

" _Well I can use repulsion blasts without wearing the full suit_ " Tony answered.

Natasha found her way to the maximum-security cells floor and she poked her head out from an air vent. Obviously, this floor has security guards with what looked like machine guns, assault rifles and three soldiers armoured up with miniguns.

"Well he hasn't been here yet, no blood, guts and dead bodies" Natasha said. As she poked her head back up into the vent.

" _That is good news… I think just wait, use your tablet to monitor the cameras_ " Bruce said.

"I thought you were doing that" Natasha replied.

" _I am, but help is appreciated_ " Bruce said. Natasha somehow pulled out a tablet that she somehow managed to store in her suit. How? We'll never know. Before she could access It. The vent shook.

"What the hell is that thing!?" A hydra goon shouted before getting impaled by what seemed to be a giant spider leg.

"Guys, it appears Peter has made his appearance, by going on a killing spree" Natasha said as she could hear the screams of Hydra soldiers.

" _Natasha is there anything you can do?_ " A worried Steve asked.

" _Maybe, I'm not sure my idea will work_ " Natasha replied then she dropped out of the air vent. Man-Spider looked at Natasha as if he recognises her. Natasha slowly made her way towards Peter or in this case Man-Spider. He slowly moved towards Natasha. Peter's Man-Spider form let Natasha touch him.

 _Man-Spider's mindscape_

 _? Years Ago_

 _Baby Peter looked at the woman in front of him. Baby Peter likes this woman. She always tells him stories and makes him laugh and be happy. Baby Peter doesn't understand what goes on around him, Baby Peter only cares about the woman in front of him._

Yes, it was true Natasha had taken care of Peter when he was at the base she was at. Maybe that's why the Peter's Man-Spider form was so calm around her when he was in that form oh so many years ago. The Man-Spider's eyes closed and his body changed. It changed back to his normal self. Natasha looked at all of the carnage around her. Bodies everywhere with their insides all over the floor, blood on the walls and the floor was mostly covered in blood.

"Dammit kid" Natasha said to herself. She went to the two cells where Richard and Mary Parker were kept in and she picked open the locks for each cell.

"T-thank you ma'am" Richard spoke as he slowly walked out of his cell and Mary Parker walked out of her cell as well. _Well at least they fed them enough to keep them alive._ Natasha thought as she picked up Peter. Natasha felt peer's head bury itself on her chest. While she was embarrassed, her faced remained focused on her objective to get herself, Peter and his parents out of this place.

" _Natasha, is everything okay on your end?_ " Steve asked.

"Yes, everything's okay, we're on our way out, all of us" Natasha answered.

Natasha arrived back at the hotel and she placed Peter on her bed and she went to his room and she brought a pair of shorts and she put them on the unconscious Peter Parker. When Natasha used to calm the beast within, she was never sure if he remembered what he done. Now all that's left to do is wait and see if he remembers.


	5. Chapter 5: Oregon Mission III

**Spider-Man: Homecoming**

 **Five**

Natasha had settled Peter down and covered him with blankets and doona.

"Is he awake yet?" Bruce asked as he came in to check on Peter.

"No, not yet I don't expect him to be awake so soon, not after something like that" Natasha replied as she kept her eyes on Peter.

"Should I stay here and you do your own thing?" Bruce asked.

"No, I've had experience with him when he was like that as a baby" Natasha answered. Bruce nodded and he left the hotel room. Natasha sighed never in a million years she'd thought she'd have to face the awakened beast again.

It was some time later when Peter woke up. He yawned and then he realized where he was. _Huh how'd I get here? Last, I remember I was doing the mission._ Peter thought. He racked his brain to see what could have gotten him here. Peter gasped. The memories came flooding to him. The rage, anger, the transformation he undertook and the murdering spree he went on while he was that giant spider, Peter started shaking.

"W-what h-have I done?" Peter asked to himself unaware of the second person in the room.

"What happened wasn't your fault, you just have to learn to control it" Natasha answered.

"Ah! Natasha do you know what happened to me?" Peter asked.

"Yes, like Bruce your anger unlocked a transformation due to negative emotions" Natasha answered.

"What? How do you know that?" Peter asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it, it'll scar you mentally Natasha answered seriously. Peter made an audible loud gulping sound as he ran his hands through his hair.

"How, how do we stop-control that form?" Peter asked.

"I'm not sure" Natasha answered.

"You'll have to be monitored" Natasha tells Peter.

"How so?" Peter asked.

"Well one of us will have to move to Queens with you, one of us the person who will be with you will have a teaching position at your school" Natasha answers.

"Well it can't be Bruce, because if he gets angry…definitely not Clint he was once known as the world's best archer, and still is…not Stark, because of reasons so obvious, that leaves you Natasha" Peter replied.

"Oh, and what makes you think that?" the read heads spy asks.

"Well one, you're a super spy...master of disguises" Peter answered.

"Alright I guess you do have a fair point" Natasha replies.

"How did I get the ability to transform like that?" Peter asks. Natasha sighs.

"When I was training, to be a Black Widow, I was young very young. They would only take me out of stasis for training and missions, I was older when I was given this peculiar task" Natasha answers.

"What does that have to do with my transformation?" Peter asks.

"I was tasked to calm down a giant spider whenever it transformed and tried to go on a rampage" Natasha answered watching Peter for reactions.

"And that baby…was me?" Peter asked in a shocked whisper.

"Yes, it was, whenever I was unavailable your parents were there to calm you down" Natasha answers.

"What year was I born?" Peter asks.

"I do not know, you're fifteen yes?" Natasha answers. Peter nodded.

"When I was training to be a Black Widow, It was in the late eighties, nearly nineties, that's when I was tasked with you, and when they knew you weren't getting anywhere, they froze you" Natasha tells Peter.

"So, I wasn't born in 2000?" Peter asks.

"No, you weren't Peter, I'm sorry" Natasha answers.

"No, don't apologize to me, it wasn't your fault I was frozen for a long time" Peter replies. He tried to act like it was nothing but Natasha isn't fooled. Peter is trying to mask his emotions and if Natasha were any other ordinary citizen she would have been fooled. She set a firm look on Peter.

"You don't have to hide your emotions Peter" Natasha told him softly. He looked up at her. He could see the genuine concern on her face. Peter smiled a little. Peter hugged her. She was a little shocked but she returned it.

"Don't worry Peter, I will always be here, if there are things you need to tell me, I will listen I'm not just a cold-hearted spy" Natasha tells Peter as they both break out of the hug.

Peter returns to Queens with Natasha's number stored in his phone.

"Peter, how was the mission, did you get hurt?" May asks. Peter shook his head.

"No, I'm not hurt at all, I'm fine" Peter answers.

"What was the mission you had to do?" May asks.

"Well I had to rescue two prisoners, you wouldn't believe who they are" Peter answers.

"So, who did you rescue?" May asks.

"My parents Aunt May, they're alive and they've been held by Hydra" Peter answers much to his aunt's shock.

"A-are you sure?" May asked blinking away the tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, they're staying at the new Avengers facility for protection" Peter answers.

"How did you discover them?" Asked May.

"Looking through prisoner files I hacked into" Peter answers. May could see that the topic was getting uncomfortable for Peter.

"Go sleep, it's getting late you have school tomorrow" May told her nephew. Peter nodded. He went to his room and he went straight to bed.

Peter went back to school the next morning after he had taken two days off of school during the mission. He went to his locker and he got his stuff he needed for his first class and he closed it.

"Peter, why weren't you here for the past two days?" Ned Leeds Peter's best friend asked.

"Had to take care of business" Peter answered as he faced his friend.

" _Avengers,_ business?" Ned asked. He put a lot of emphasis on Avengers.

"Yes, and I do not want to talk about, pretty scary things happened" Peter answers.

"Okay, but where did you go for the mission?" Ned asked.

"Oregon, it was a search and rescue mission, we took back prisoners from a Hydra base and blew it up sky high" Peter answered.

"Come on, we have to get to class apparently we have a new teacher" Ned tells Peter. Peter nodded and the two friends started talking while walking to class.

"Do you know who it is Ned?" Peter asked.

"Nope, no one does except that she's a she and that she has red hair" Ned answers. _New teacher who has red hair and is a female. I can only guess who it is._ Peter thought. He arrived to class and he sat down. A moment later the new teacher walked in.

"Good morning everyone, I am your new teacher Natalia Romanoff"


	6. Chapter 6: The Carnage Encounter

**Spider-Man Homecoming**

 **Six**

Natalie Rushman, Peter knew the name was fake as soon as he saw the face sporting the name. _So, it's Natasha here after all._ Peter thought with a small smile. At least with her he can properly talk about what happened at Oregon without explaining it to someone else. 'Natalie' did the roll call and she handed out work for the class to do. Peter opened up his laptop and browsed the news on the internet. He saw an article about the trashed Hydra base. _Thought so._ Peter thought.

"Mr. Parker, I expect you to do work" Natasha says as she stands behind Peter.

"Yes Ms. Rushman" Peter replied as he clicked out of the news article.

"Later the class ended and Peter was on his way to his second class of the day, then after that class is a one-hour break from classes.

"That teacher was SMOKIN'" Ned told Peter as they walked to their next class together.

"Oh, before I forget, I heard you were caught in the computer labs during homecoming" Peter told Ned. Ned chuckled.

"I told the teacher I was looking at porn" Ned replied. Peter merely laughed at the response.

"Wow" Peter said. Ned's cheeks went red.

"Oh yeah, because I was going to say my best friend is trying to take down the Vulture" Ned retorted.

"Don't say that too loud!" Peter whispered loudly enough for Ned to hear.

"Sorry, sorry" Ned said as the two friends walked in their class. Peter shook his head in amusement.

Time came of the hour of break time and Peter had his super suit under his clothes. To Ned it's pretty obvious that Peter is going to go swing some webs and beat up some thugs and save some people.

"HELP ME!" Spider-Man heard a woman scream. He bounced off his wall and his suit A.I led him to the scene of the ongoing crime. He saw a crazed looking red headed man ganging up on a girl way younger than him.

"Can't you see she's uncomfortable, I mean I would with that hair" Spider-Man said as she hung upside down from his web.

"Ah, don't you see Spider-Man, she's a CRIMINAL, she needs to die" the strange man said as he turned to face the wall crawler.

"Yes, she is a criminal, but she does not deserve to die" Spidey said as he dropped from his web and landed flawlessly. The crazed man grinned as he lunged at Spider-Man. Peter side stepped out of the man's way and kicked him on the stomach. Spidey's Spider-Sense flared strongly and before he could blink the man was covered in a red substance and his hand turned into a type of hammer.

"Oh, this is gonna hurt" Peter mumbled to himself and he was hit with the hammer shape and he crashed into the wall. Thankfully the woman had fled.

"See you around, wall crawler!" The now demonic man exclaimed.

"Gah! what are you?" Spidey asked.

"You can call me…CARNAGE!" Carnage exclaimed as he disappeared. To where Peter didn't know. He had to tell Tony. This is something he can't hide from him. He looked at his internal suit clock and he was glad that he had time. Time for what? To talk to Natasha as she is the closest Avenger available.

Peter arrived back at school and he put his clothes back over his suit. The one that didn't get destroyed by a spider transformation. He placed his hand on his right cheek as that was where he was struck by that monster, Carnage.

Peter was in the halls waling a little too fast than he normally would like to in the hallways of his school. He sighed in relief when he saw her outside, leaning against a wall and watching the yard.

"Nat!" Peter called out. The red head spy faced Peter almost instantly. From the sound of his voice he sounded alarmed and afraid.

"What is it Peter, you sound afraid" Natasha said as she scrutinized Peter under her gaze. She then looked where she could see a lump starting to form on his right cheek and her eyes narrowed.

"Sit, I'll take care of that" Natasha said. Peter walked over to nearby steps and he sat down and Natasha sat next to him.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well I went out to do spider business and I fought this normal looking mugger when something enveloped him" Peter answered as Natasha started dabbing it with something that made Peter hiss in pain.

"Quit whining like a baby" Natasha muttered.

"Now what did this thing look like?" Natasha asked.

"Well, it was red and black-"

"Did he happen to call himself Carnage?" Natasha asked suddenly.

"Yes" Peter answered. Natasha sighed and cursed under her breath.

"That person, that monster you fought and lost against is Cletus Cassidy, AKA Carnage, he's more dangerous than Vulture was, I would advise you to leave him to us, but knowing you that won't happen at all" Natasha informed Peter as she finished fixing him up.

"Got that right Tasha. I can't let something like that roam around the city" Peter replied.

"So where are you staying if you're teaching here Ms. Rushman?" Peter asked. Natasha shook her head. Inside the school she's Natalie Rushman outside of the school she's the infamous Black Widow.

"Close to your home" Natasha answered as she stood up.

"The lump shouldn't grow any larger than it should, if it does come straight to me" She then told Peter. Peter nodded as he stood up.

"You know I always spies are supposed to be serious 24/7" Peter said. Natasha looked a little amused.

"Don't believe everything you see and read" Natasha replied with a shake of her head. Peter smiled.

"You're pretty good Tasha, hat what makes you lovable" Peter said with a grin as he walked away. Natasha looked at Peter with a semi surprised look on her face. _Did he just admit that he loves me?_ Natasha thought to herself. _Plus, I'm too old for him, wait why do I even care?!_ Natasha shook her head. There was no way that she could be having feelings for Peter Parker the Spider-Man, could she? Well it looks like only time will tell.

The school day had ended and Peter swung his way home and he climbed into his room to get some spare web cartridges. At the same time, he had been thing of a possible dilemma inside his head. _Is it possible that I'm falling for Natasha?_ Peter thought.


	7. Chapter 7:Feelings of The Heart

**Spider-Man: Homecoming**

 **Seven**

It is night and Peter is in his bed thinking. _Do I have feelings for Natasha? But I like Liz as well._ Peter frustratingly thought. _Liz is across the country; obviously long distance would never work._ Peter sighed as he looked up at his ceiling. He would have to sleep on this until the next morning. He can't tell Natasha, he fears rejection. Little does he know she might be same way for him.

The next morning arrived and Peter already arrived at school with surprisingly no criminal activity to halt him which then causes Peter to be late to his class. But this time he arrived extra early and smiled when his first class of the day started with Natasha again. He decided to get to class early.

"Peter, I see you are early today" Natasha said as Peter walked in.

"There were no crimes happening funnily" Peter responded as he placed his bag on a desk.

"So, is there any news on Carnage?" Peter asked.

"Other than he's Cletus Kassidy, a psychotic killer who hunts criminals, who is bonded to some organism, no we don't" Natasha answered.

"I was out all night to see if I could find him, but I couldn't but I stopped a few muggings a dozen or so high-speed chases and two attempted rapes" Peter answered.

"Are you hurt?" Natasha asked immediately. He examined Peter's face and saw that there were no visible wounds.

"Let me see your arms, I must see if you've been hurt" Natasha said. Peter complied, he rolled up his sleeves and there were deep cuts here and there that haven't been properly tended to.

"Peter, come with me" Natasha ordered as she grabbed his arm. Peter winced but Natasha wasn't facing his direction so she didn't notice him wince at all.

Natasha took Peter to the sick bay and she made him take of his jacket and shirt so she could properly tend to the wounds he had attained the previous night that he had not treated.

"How long were you up?" Natasha asked as she applied alcohol she always keeps on her for either a drink or to treat wounds such as Peter's.

"I was up nearly three in the morning" Peter answered. Natasha sighed.

"You have to be home by at least one in the morning for healthy development" Natasha told Peter.

"What happened with my Uncle Ben shook me, now I can't turn a blind eye where there's crime" Peter told Natasha.

"I can't argue with that; now just be lucky I don't tell your parents what you do" Natasha told Peter. Peter sighed. _I really should tell her, maybe when we're not at school._ Peter thought.

"There all done" Peter thanked Natasha and the two made their way to class.

Peter arrived home after school let out. He called out for his aunt but instead came across a note on the dining table.

 _Peter,_

 _I'm going on a one-month cruise with my friends, I hope you enjoy what time you have alone in the apartment. I have stocked up the fridge while you were at school._

 _Love, Aunt May_

Peter grinned well at least he can spend the whole day as Spider-Man on weekends now and stay out without his aunt waiting up for him.

Plus, holidays were coming up so Peter would be able to stay at the facility for two weeks. _Now is a good opportunity to tell an older woman that I might be in love with her._ Peter thought as his thumb hovered over Natasha's number. _What if she rejects you? What will you do then?_ Peter thought to himself. Either way he decided to call Natasha.

" _What do you need Peter?"_ Natasha asked.

"My Aunt is going on a one-month cruise and I was wondering, if you'd like to stay with me, here at my apartment" Peter said with his heart beating faster than normal.

" _Yes, that sounds like a good idea, plus it is better for me to keep an eye on you"_ Natasha answered.

"When should I expect you over?" Peter asked.

" _Towards the late afternoon, see you then Peter"_ Natasha answered and she ended the call and peter had a huge smile on his face. Things were looking good so far. Peter then put on his super suit and he went out to fight some crime.

 _Trask industries_

" _Yes the Carnage suit was a success, it seems we have a weapon that exceeds Richard Parker's Venom suit"_ Adrian Toomes told his boss Trask.

"Yes, it encountered Spider-Man, which is good as Spider-Man is the son of Richard Parker, but what makes targeting him more difficult is that he is in league with the Avengers" Trask responded.

" _Yes, while that may be bothersome Norman Osborn is putting together a team of villains, including Carnage and other super villains"_ Toomes told Trask.

"Yes, just be thankful I managed to get you out without the media and law knowing and in return, I expect Peter Parker to die, him finding out about his parents have put serious problems to our plans, kill him first then their son" Trask told Adrian.

" _Killing the Parker boy will be my pleasure, consider it done Trask"_ Adrian replied and he terminated the call.

 _Parker Apartment_

It was another night of nit finding Carnage but it was one on the morning and after foiling a bank heist stopping a few corner store robberies, more muggings, helping people from a fire and stopped two attempted rapes he decided to turn in.

Peter arrived back home and he went to his room and put his suit in his school bag. He walked past the guest room and back tracked when he noticed it was Natasha asleep in the guest room. He smiled and he then went to his own bed and he too fell asleep.

Peter was eating his breakfast the next day as Natasha in a black dressing gown with her black widow logo on the back walked in the kitchen and proceeded to make a cup of coffee.

"What time did you get back?" She asked.

"One in the morning, just like you said" Peter answered.

"Good" Natasha replied.

"So, it's the weekend what do you want to do?" Peter asked as he tried not to stare to much at Natasha.

"Well, other than you doing your Spider-Man duties, I think we could binge watch some anime" Natasha answered.

"You watch anime?" Peter asked shocked.

"Yes, I do, looks like you learnt something new about me" Natasha answered, with a triumphant grin on her face. _Oh, Natasha I think I love you more now._ Peter thought.

"You LOVE me?" Natasha asked.

"I-I said that out l-loud?" Peter asked.

"Yes, you did, so Peter do you really love me?" Natasha asked.

"Y-yes I-I do" A beet red faced Peter answered. Natasha smirked. She walked over to Peter if possible had gotten even redder.

"Well I got news for you Parker, I might like you as well" Natasha told Peter as she closed the gap between herself and Peter and she closed the gap with a kiss.

 _ **A/N: sorry this took so long, school started where I live so I might take longer to post and this is a Peter/Natasha pairing.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Hydra's Attack

**Spider-Man: Homecoming**

 **Eight**

Peter could barely register what was happening, first he invited Natasha to stay over at his house until his aunt returns, the next minute the red head spy his kissing him full on the lips. He was stunned, wide eyed and shocked, but most of all he savored the moment. Natasha leaned back.

"N-Nat, I had no idea" Peter stuttered. Natasha smiled.

"I'm not one to talk about feelings" Natasha replied.

"Yes, I know" Peter replied.

"But on a serious note, no one at your school can know that a teacher-student relationship is going on" Natasha told Peter sternly.

"Yes, Nat I know" Peter replied with equal sternness.

"Now, all I want to do since it's the weekend is to spend time with you, and beat up some bad guys" Peter told Natasha.

"I'm flattered, truly" Natasha replied, hearing the sincerity in his voice. Peter grinned.

"Well, I was raised to not to lie" Peter says.

"Says, the Spider-Man who lied to his aunt for months about being Spider-Man" Natasha countered with a grin of her own. Peter chuckled nervously.

"Well, you got me there, Tasha" Peter replied.

 _Trask Industries_

" _So, what do we do to lure out the Spider-Man?"_ Adrian Toomes asked Trask.

"It's simple Adrian, attack the person closest to his heart" Trask answered.

" _So, that would mean attacking his aunt, May Parker"_ Adrian mused.

"Spies have reported to me, that he has developed feelings for the Black Widow" Trask told Adrian.

" _Funny, I thought he feelings for my daughter"_ Adrian replied.

"Well, he has feelings for the Black Widow now, if she were to be captured Spider-Man will do what we tell him" Trask said.

" _Well, should we send in some of our top men to capture her?"_ Toomes asked.

"Yes, send in the Hydra Black Op" Trask ordered.

" _Consider it done"_ Toomes responded.

Meanwhile Peter and Natasha had travelled upstate to the facility and Peter was with Tony looking at a new suit to replace the one that had gotten destroyed from the previous mission.

"Red and gold huh? Like an Iron Spider?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, something like that, I can even add four mechanical golden robotic arms" Tony told Peter.

"How would you fit that in a suit?" Peter asked.

"Pym Particles" Tony answered.

"So, when I want to use them they'll expand to a reasonable size" Peter said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Exactly and I'll be uploading your AI Karen on it" Tony replied.

"Work on that, I'll go spar with Nat" Peter said as he walked backwards out of the room.

Peter in his high-tech suit strolled to the training room. He saw Natasha doing her warm ups and Peter couldn't help but tilt his head as he checked out Natasha's body. He shook his head to become focused on why he came to the training room in the first place.

"So, Nat, ready to train, spar, fight or whatever" Peter said as he cracked his knuckles. She grinned.

 _Tony's Armor Room_

Tony had designed the suit with the four golden arms with the application of Pym Particles and the FRIDAY the AI was working on the suit while Tony was relaxing in his chair.

"Sir, it seems there are unauthorized heat signatures at the perimeter of the facility" Friday told Tony.

"Any visual footage?" Tony asked immediately. Security feed instantly appeared and Tony's gaze hardened when he saw they were Hydra soldiers.

"Funny, their uniform is different…maybe these are elite soldiers, black op soldiers" Tony murmured. Tony then swiped a small device and pressed a red button

"Avengers, assemble" Tony said in a commanding voice.

Peter and Widow stopped their sparring and headed for the operations room.

Wanda Maximoff stopped her reading and headed to the operations room.

Vision casually phased into the room.

Captain America and the rest of the Avengers flooded in the operations room wondering why tony Stark had summoned.

"Why have we been summoned?" Wanda asked.

"Perimeter breach, Black Op hydra soldiers, watching poised for an attack, for what I don't know" Tony answered.

"Well they might want to kill us" Spidey suggested. For the first time Wanda noticed the spider themed hero.

"Why haven't I seen you before?" She suddenly asked.

"Questions are for the end of the fight" Steve told Wanda.

Outside the Black op soldiers sent to attack the Avengers facility have set up mortar teams around the perimeter and snipers as well to cover the men that'll attack the facility head on.

"Snipers ready?" The lead soldier asked.

"Yes, snipers ready" a sniper soldier replied.

"Mortars armed?" The lead soldier asked.

"Mortars armed and primed" a mortar team answered.

"Alright, the assault team is primed and ready, FIRE!" The lead black op soldier demanded into hi radio and the booms of mortars being fired could be heard.

Inside the facility a plan had been devised. Tony and Steve would take care of the soldiers along with Hawkeye on a vantage point inside the facility. Peter and Natasha would take care of the mortar teams, while vision would take care of the snipers.

"Uh guys, I got some bad news" Tony said a he scanned the surrounding perimeter.

" _What bad news, don't tell me Carnage is here"_ Spider-Man groaned.

"No, kid Carnage isn't here, a lot more Hydra soldiers are on their way, I can see them running into the fray, looks like we'll need everyone else to defend the facility while, you and the others take down their support" Tony replied.

" _Whew, thank-WHAT!? More douche nozzles?!"_ Peter shouted.

" _Yes Peter, you heard him, more dick heads-"_

" _Language"_

" _-That have to be taken care of, so the sooner we do our part we can help the others"_ Natasha told Peter as she approached a Hydra sniper mounted up on a tree. She pulled out one of her Glock pistols from the holster and fired three shots on the back of the Hydra sniper. The poor soul fell to the ground bleeding out.

"Uhhh" the soldier moaned in pain and Natasha fired a bullet point blank into the skull of the now dead sniper soldier.

"Hmm, guys I got a plan I'm going to find a vantage point in the woods after I take down the support and cover you from a tree line" Natasha said as she picked up the sniper and slung it on her back. Natasha grabbed both of her pistols and emptied both of her clips at the mortar team. _Hmm, maybe I can grab some shells._ Natasha thought, she had the idea that she could use them as throwables. What she didn't know was a bleeding out soldier with some life left in him grab a pistol from his fallen comrade and shakily aimed it at her.

Natasha felt a very sharp pain at her side. She was shocked when she realized it was her very own blood. Another sharp pain emitted from her back and she fell to the ground.

Spider-Man had finished dispatching the snipers and he went to find his girlfriend Natasha if he can call her that and became heart broken when he saw her lying on the ground.

"N-Nat" Peter stuttered. She wasn't dead, the wounds are not fatal but the blood loss will be. His eyes changed to a blood red color.

" **NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Peter roared as he began to change.


	9. Chapter 9: Hydra's Retreat

**Spider-Man: Homecoming**

 **Nine**

"What the-AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" The Hydra screamed as a giant spider literally tore him in half. Blood and gore littered the floor. The Man-Spider recognised the figure of the floor in front of him, the creature let out a sad growl. He used two of his front legs to pick up Natasha's unmoving body, somehow, he could sense that she wasn't dead.

 _With the other Avengers_

"What the hell was that?" Wanda asked as she heard the shout of the Man-Spider over the commlink.

" _Oh, that isn't good"_ Tony said as he recognised that roar.

" _He transformed, didn't he?"_ Captain America asked.

" _Yeah, sounds like he did"_ Clint answered as he fired an arrow and got a collateral shot. In the distance, while Tony was flying in the air taking out airships FRIDAY, reported a strange beast moving towards the facility with Black Widow.

"Shit, guys Peter has transformed and carrying an injured Black Widow back to base" Tony said.

" _Dammit…maybe the Man-Spider Peter, will be a help"_ Steve replied.

" _Yeah, a help to rip those soldiers apart"_ Clint said with a snort. Just then a bunch of Hydra soldiers were thrown around as they left blood behind and a lot of inside now outsides.

"Oh my" Steve said to himself as he witnessed the carnage the Man-Spider was leaving behind in order to get Natasha to safety. It's safe to say that he's downing more soldiers than the other Avengers.

"Sam, fly down and get Natasha, but be careful he may try to attack you"

 _Later_

Peter woke up to the feeling of a moving car. Peter sat up and he rubbed his eyes. He saw Natasha driving a car.

"Natasha, I'm glad you're okay" Peter said. He leant over to Natasha and kissed her cheek and he used his flexibility and agility to get himself onto the passenger seat. Luckily, he was wearing pants and a shirt.

"Did you put these on me when I was unconscious?" Peter asked.

"Of course, no one else was man enough to do it" Natasha answered.

"So, I take it we're heading to my home?" Peter asked. Natasha nodded. Both of them knew that Peter's aunt doesn't know about his rage mode form. Peter's parents hadn't even told May during a phone call they had before Peter had come to the facility.

"So, what was the reason behind the attack?" Peter asked.

"Okay but let's go back to when you were still transformed" Natasha answered.

 _An hour ago,_

 _Man-Spider had given up Natasha so Sam could get her to the med room where she could get the proper attention that she needs._

 _Steve and the others watched on in horror and the Man-Spider gutted through the ranks of the soldiers that were sent to attack them._

" _Shit, I don't want to ever get on his bad side" Wanda said._

" _I see what you mean" Steve replied. Sure, he had seen violence during his time in the war but never to this extent, he had only ever seen severed limbs, but not the insides of the Hydra Soldiers._

" _Fall back!" The Black Op soldiers started to retreat. Only a handful escaped the Man-Spider's wrath. It was about five minutes later when Peter reverted back to his true human form. Tony stepped out of his suit._

" _Take him inside, when Natasha is ready tell her to put clothes on Peter" Tony told the suit. The now A.I controlled suit carried Peter inside._

" _Come on…wait what's that moving?" Steve asked as he looked towards the distance._

" _Looks like…a Black Op soldier, and he or she is alive too, maybe we can get some intel out of he or she" Clint said after using binoculars._

 _Steve carried the injured Hydra soldier to the interrogation room after fixing up her shoulder. The team had been surprised when the soldier had turned out to be female. But they were bothered that she had somehow bore a resemblance to a certain Peter Parker._

" _So, why had there been a massive attack on our facility?" A helmetless armoured Tony Stark asked with a glare at the woman in front of him._

" _Please, we wanted to hurt Parker where it hurts most, his heart you may not now it but he's in a relationship with your Black Widow" The woman told Tony. All present in the room were shocked to discover Natasha is in a relationship with the young spider._

"And that's all I know, apparently they're still investigating" Natasha told Peter.

"Why would she have a resemblance to me?" Peter asked.

"Who knows" Natasha replied.

Later the duo arrived at Peter's house. On the coffee table, there was a red and gold looking brief case. It was from Stark that much he could tell and he gripped the brief case. He opened it and saw a red and golden coloured suit and he tried it on.

"Nice look, web head" complimented Natasha.

"I think it's safe to say this is an Avengers mission exclusive suit" Peter replied as he took off the suit.

"How about we have a dinner date" Natasha said out of the blue.

"Public or here?" Peter asked.

"Here of course, wouldn't want the press to get a field trip" Natasha answered.

"Oh yeah, that would be terrible" Peter replied as he took a seat next to Natasha and he placed an arm around her.

"So, what do you want to do? In terms of safety?" asked Natasha.

"I don't know, either way my school can be attacked" Peter answered. He sighed. He was in a real dilemma. If he went in hiding his school could be easily attacked and if he continued life as normal he could be put in a compromising state where his identity could be revealed, it seemed lady karma didn't seem to like Spider-Man and Peter Parker much.

"At least I got you Natasha" Peter said and he kissed her tenderly. Natasha returned the kiss.

"You do realise we need to have a date before going there" Natasha told Peter.

Peter set up the table just for him and Natasha and with her skills and expertise he had managed to cook dinner. Peter set down both of the plates on the table and being the gentle man that he is, Peter held out Natasha's chair for her. Peter then sat down himself.

"So, Natasha what don't I know about you?" asked Peter.

"Well, I never talked about the red room" answered Natasha thoughtfully.

"Look Nat, I know talking about it is unpleasant from what I-" Peter had been interrupted due to the doorbell ringing.

"Spidey-Sense isn't going off, that's good" Peter said. He approached the door, he opened it and did not expect to see Liz Allen.

 _ **A/N: since I didn't upload on time, another chapter will be released today as well for this story.**_

 _ **Shout out to Spawn Hades for the idea for the ending of this chapter.**_


	10. Chapter 10: The Black Suit

**Spider-Man: Homecoming**

 **Ten**

"Liz…hey what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy that you're here" Peter said.

"Well, you did kind of leave Oregon without a trace" Liz replied.

"Heh, sorry about that, please come in and I'll explain the non-classified things and classified things if it's okay with Widow" Peter said. Liz walked In and she sat on the sofa in the lounge room and Peter sat across from her.

"Well I did some Avengers things, while I can't explain what I did or what the mission briefing was, what I can tell you is that I discovered a new power" Peter explained.

"A new power? What type?" Liz asked.

"Well it's a good power, gives us the edge but on the other hand it is a terrible power and anybody on the receiving end will…die" Peter answered.

"Die?!" Liz asked shocked.

"Yeah, if some individual angers me I how do I explain this…turn into a giant spider and in that form, I go on a killing spree" Peter answered with a shudder.

"Oh, sorry I had no idea" Liz replied.

"Is there anything else that requires my attention?" Peter asked.

"No there's nothing else I was just worried, that's all" Liz answered. Both teens sat up and hugged and Liz walked out of the Parker home and that left Peter and Natasha to pick up where they left off.

It wasn't until night when Peter was stalking the streets in his homemade suit while Natasha was still at his home with the necessary tech to remake Peter's high-tech suit. The night so far hadn't been as worse as he thought it would have been. He only stopped ten store robberies, and five muggings so far. _Spider-Sense is going off the charts._ Peter thought as the familiar buzzing went off in his head and he managed to leap out of the way of a certain red symbiotic villain who wants him dead. _Of course, it's carnage, who else would it be?_ Peter thought as he sighed at the same time.

"Nice of you to drop by Carnage!" Peter exclaimed as he landed on the roof below him, Carnage then dropped down too.

"Yes, I thought 'what a nice day, I'm gonna hunt a Spider'" Carnage in his demonic sounding of a voice.

"Aw! I'm so flattered!" Peter exclaimed as he placed his hand on his chest.

"Mockery, why is it mockery? Is it to hide all the fear each time you put on the suit?" Carnage asked.

"Listen bud, I am not scared anytime I swing" Peter lied. Every time he put on a suit he was scared he was never going to come back to his aunt and now he has two more reasons to live, his parents. They are now two more reasons why he fights crime. He is not sure that they know they are Spider-Man.

"Sure, they all lie and then the lie forces people to do things they would never do" Carnage lunged at Peter, the teen used his spider reflexes to evade the attack and get his own cheeky little hit in. _Man, if I still had the high-tech suit I could've called for backup._ Peter thought grumpily.

"So, Cletus can I call you Cletus? Ah who cares I'll call you that anyway" Peter said.

"Cletus is no more we ARE CARNAGE!" Carnage roared. The red being launched several tendrils all aim to kill Peter but he evaded most of them except the one that had embedded itself in Peter's shoulder. Peter shrieked in pain as he clutched his heavily bleeding shoulder. Carnage seemed to laugh. He lunged at Peter and used the strength of the Symbiote to throw the teen into a building, through a wall.

"You shouldn't have done that" a female voice said. Carnage turned around and he was instantly struck in the face and staggered backwards, Carnage was then stunned and pushed to the ground. Natasha walked up to Peter who still had his mask on.

"Here, Stark had developed a suit to counter Carnage, take off the suit, it'll destroy whatever you wear" Peter nodded weakly and he slowly took off the suit and Natasha handed Peter the jar filled with the black substance. He slowly opened it and he placed his hand into the black substance and it then crawled up his arm and all over his body. The new black suit enhanced all of Peter's senses and strength. The eyes of the suit had the high-tech suit eyes and the symbols of the spider of the high-tech-suit on the front and back, the front spider symbol had been enlarged.

"Wow, this feels great!" Peter exclaimed and he leapt into the new fight.

"What is this, where did you get another?" Carnage asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know, how about we just get this over and done with" Peter shot back and he lunged at Carnage with new found strength. He cocked his fist back and punched Carnage in the face and Carnage was knocked back a few meters.

"Oh, looks like you'll be feeling that, in the morning!" Peter exclaimed. Just then the familiar sound of Iron-Man filled the ears of Black Widow and Peter and Tony landed in front of Peter and examined the teen in the mechanically made Symbiote.

"Nice job kid, let me take it from here, head home" Tony ordered. Peter nodded and he placed his arm around Natasha and surprisingly to Peter the suit still let him use the web shooters he still has clamped around his wrists. Peter had arrived home without incident.

The suit had slithered off Peter and back into the jar he had gotten it from. His face went cherry red when he realized he was in the nude in the presence of who he thinks is the hottest female in the world he has ever laid eyes on. He had quickly put on a shirt and pants.

"It looks like the suit has healing properties" Peter said as he noticed his injured shoulder was healed up a bit.

"Yes, the suit has nanobots, they heal wound whenever the suit is worn, that is one advantage, I'm sure you know the rest of the advantages" Natasha replied.

"Yes, it enhances my abilities when equipped" Peter says as he sits down next to Natasha on the sofa and placed an arm around her and she scooted closer.

"You know, I think we should go to bed now, it's kinda late with it being nearly one thirty" Peter said.

"Yes, sleep is good, but what I want to do doesn't involve sleep" Natasha says with a light smirk on her face. Peter looks confused, he doesn't get what Natasha means.

"I don't get it" he finally says. Natasha leaned in and she started kissing Peter while she placed her hand on his privates.

"Oh…OH" he said his voice muffled by Natasha kissing him. He finally realized what she wanted so Peter took her into his room and closed the door.

 _A/N: Well, looks like I'm back! Sorry for the absence._


	11. Chapter 11: Facility Visit

**Spider-Man Homecoming**

 **Eleven**

Peter woke up the following morning after one of better sleep he had. Well the main reason he had had a good night sleep is the read headed woman right next to him in his bed naked. Natasha Romanoff, the woman next to him has made him very happy. Not just because of what they had done the previous night because she was there for the episode he had when he had transformed into the giant spider when provoked. Peter got dressed into a casual set of clothes and he went to the kitchen. It was the weekend so there wasn't much for him to do other than go and be Spider-Man. Peter looked at the jar where the Symbiote is it looked like the jar was painted from the inside of it that's how black it looked in the jar but when he wore it, the suit had a more lighter tone to it.

"Good morning, Peter" Natasha moved behind him and kissed his cheek and sat down on a stool next to Peter who was already sitting down eating breakfast.

"Morning Natasha, how'd you sleep last night?" Peter asked. Natasha smirked.

"With the way, you handled me last night, I slept pretty well Peter" Natasha replied and Peter went cherry red, Peter knew what she was talking about, because the first time he had sex was with Natasha last night, and in his opinion, it was a pretty amazing experience.

"Well…you…you did most of the work" Peter responded.

"But you still enjoyed it" Natasha smirked and Peter sighed.

"So, what's for today's agenda?" Peter asked.

"Well we could go to the facility and you can reunite properly with your parents" Natasha suggested and Peter's eyes widened.

"Crap with all that's happened I kind of forgot about them" Peter said as he rubbed the back of his head like his favourite anime character Son Goku from Dragon Ball Super.

"That is understandable, given what has happened I wasn't really surprised" Natasha replied.

"When should we go? The drive upstate is a lengthy one" Peter asked.

"Well I could get Stark to get the Iron Legion to patrol for you and I can drive you myself" Natasha told Peter.

"That sounds good, it's a plan come on lets' go" Peter replied. He then went to his room and grabbed a jacket and put on some shoes and he grabbed the jar with the symbiote in it and held it under his arm and Natasha was already dressed so there was no need for anybody to wait for each other so the couple went to Natasha's sports car parked in the parking garage across the road and when they had cleared the parking garage Natasha begun the journey to the upstate facility.

When they arrived the facility, it was in the afternoon and Peter stretched as soon as he got out of the car and he found a suitcase in Natasha's car made specifically to contain the jar in which the symbiote is contained with.

"Well, that was a long, and uneventful drive" Peter said.

"Don't worry, you'll be meeting your parents and then we'll have some fun for the night" Natasha replied. Peter nodded and went a little red and the end of Natasha's sentence as he knew what she was suggesting.

"Yeah whatever you want" Peter replied. The couple went to the elevator and Peter had pressed the button for the third floor of the building which houses the actual avengers and the third floor is the floor where an entire house basically lives, such as a dining room, kitchen bathrooms and bedrooms.

"Woah, I haven't been on this floor before, what's in this one?" Peter asked as he plopped on the sofa and Natasha sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well, it's what I like to call the house floor it has everything a normal home would have" Natasha replied. Peter's spider-sense alerted him to someone coming to the floor he and Natasha are on.

"Now we have to look like two friends, someone is coming and I don't want them to find out just yet" Peter told Natasha, she nodded and she went to the kitchen and looked like to gather food for herself and Peter when the door opened and out walked two people a man and a woman. The man looked like Peter and the woman had a shade of red hair. Peter froze with the look on his face Natasha knew he recognised the two as his birth parents.

"Peter is it you? Is it really you?" his mother Mary asked as she finally notice the teen sitting on the sofa staring wide eyed back at her.

"Mom" Peter said barely audible to anyone. Natasha had decided this would be a moment she would rather not like to witness and this was a personal moment for the Parker family so she decided to retreat to her room, she had a smile the whole time thinking about the joyful reunion between the Parker family, one that should have happened many moons ago, she knew they were alive but she had no idea where they were so she had refrained from telling Peter. It was something she had wanted to tell him for a few days but she imagined the hurt look she would've received from telling him as she had known since after the Civil War the Avengers had between themselves, plus she would have had no idea of how to bring it up anyway. With one last look, behind her she saw the tearful reunion and she walked in her room which she would later share that night, despite Peter having his own room next to hers.

It was later in the night and Natasha was on her laptop, very high-end mind you in her bed and she heard the door open and she smiled when she saw it was Peter, she had no idea on what he thought of their relationship.

"So, Peter what do you think of our relationship?" Natasha asked.

"Relationship?" Peter unintentionally repeated.

"Yes, I would hate for this to be a thing based on sex, although I may seem cold and hard during official Avengers business, I would like for our relationship to be based on real love" Natasha said as she closed her laptop. Peter then sat on the bed and stared Natasha in her lovely blue eyes.

"Of course, I love you Natasha, you've helped me, calmed me down in that monstrous form, sine then we've opened up and that's when I fell for you" Peter answered with a shy smile and a beet red face. She smiled back.

"That's what I love to hear" Natasha pulled Peter in the bed and gave him a kiss and that was all that was needed to start their late night activities.

The next morning Natasha woke up very sick and she had an idea of why she woke up sick in the morning out of all times.

 _ **A/N: Here's a new chapter, sorry for not posting sooner.**_

 _ **Next chapter, something Natasha thought couldn't happen and a new girl in town shakes her relationship with Peter.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Oscorp Conspiracy I

**Spider-Man Homecoming**

 **Twelve**

Peter woke up to the sound of Natasha making sounds. _Coming from the bathroom how odd._ Peter thought. He got out of the bed the two shared together last night and he put on the pants Natasha had taken off him the previous night and he made his way to her personal bathroom. She has a personal bathroom because she doesn't want to be walked in on.

"Natasha, are you okay?" Peter asked as he leaned against the door. He had heard the sound of a toilet flushing before the door had opened and he didn't expect Natasha to look so sick.

"Jesus, Natasha I think you might want to rest for a while" Peter said alarmed at his girlfriend's pale face. Natasha only nods and she sits on the bed. She sighs, she thinks she's pregnant but she is not sure. After all she wasn't supposed to get morning sickness so soon. _I was very young when I was in the red room, they didn't make me sterile, even when I was older, maybe it has to do with the serum._ Natasha thought. _Peter and I are both superhuman._ She then thought, maybe there changed genetics had made things process faster. _Other women got pregnant in a day and the pregnancy took nine months._

"Peter, I think I'm pregnant, with our child" Natasha said out loud.

"W-what!?" Peter shouted. Natasha placed a hand on Peter's mouth to silence him, well it muffled his voice.

"I-I'm not ready to be a father, I'm just not ready!" Peter said as he ran his fingers through his hair as he looked away from Natasha, he didn't see the hint of hurt on her face.

"I thought you would be happy" Natasha said. Peter frowned at Natasha's choice of words.

"I'm sorry okay, it's just that this something I won't be able to handle at the age of fifteen, Natasha" Peter replied. Natasha hugged Peter from behind.

"It will be fine Peter, I can live closer and then we can raise it, though no one knows it I've always wanted to bear a child of my own" Natasha responded. She kissed his cheek and the two sat there for a few seconds and sweet silence.

"Come on Natasha, take a test we don't know for sure after all doesn't it take a few weeks to get pregnant?" Peter responded.

"I don't know anymore, our genetic makeup is changed, so who knows, but I'll have answers by the end of the day" Natasha said.

Peter arrived in the early afternoon in Queens, Tony Stark had remade Peter's High-Tech suit and made a spare one along with a new Avengers costume for him to wear on important Avengers business meetings or missions like when he had found his parents. Natasha had decided to stay at the facility to see if she was indeed pregnant or if she had caught a very nasty sickness, for that reason the apartment felt empty.

Peter was perched on a church bell tower as he used his super suit to scan the streets for any ongoing crimes. **BOOM!** Peter cocked his head in the direction of the explosion sound. _Oscorp? What's happening there? Who'd attack Oscorp?_ Peter thought. He leapt off of his perch and he proceeded to web swing to the place where he had manifested his powers. Peter could see police helicopters. From the experience with them in D.C they do not like him so to make things quick and easy, Peter shot two webs on a helicopter and he stepped off the building neighboring Oscorp and Peter swung and crashed through a window and he made a less than stellar landing, one which made him dizzy.

"Not my best landing" Peter murmured to himself. He slowly stood up and brushed off a few shards of glass off of him.

"Now to find out what the hell is going on" but there were new additions in the room.

"I don't think you're going to live, Spider-Man" Peter saw there were a few Oscorp security personnel and they looked a little different like they were beefed up with some sort of formula like he had been accidentally given due to a spider's bite.

"Nah, I'm gonna find out" Peter replied. He was then charged by one of the three men who entered the room and Peter jumped over his head, grabbed him by the shoulders and then threw the Oscorp security guard over his head and into a wall and used his enhanced speed and agility to web him up. Peter's spider-sense went off and he looked behind him and his eye lenses in shock as there was a missile heading to his position. He pushed back the two-remaining beefed up Oscorp security guards and created a web barrier but it proved futile as the missile exploded and threw him through the wall and the other two guys were thrown out of the room but were not killed. Peter had checked their pulses. His new suit was more durable, it had been enhanced with the material used to make Captain America's shield, vibranium. It can still be damaged but it would take a lot more force than it would to destroy the old version of the suit without the vibranium.

"Shit, the police can't do anything about those missiles, they must be coming from somewhere but, where?" Peter told himself. He could just make out the words his voice was producing over the ringing in his ears. He heard one of his attackers from earlier groan and immediately went to get some information out of him.

"Who's attacking here?" Peter asked. The guard groaned as he tried to speak.

"There's an underground lab…off the books to most people that work…here only the top people know…guh…about it" the guard told Peter.

"Do you know how to get there?" Peter asked.

"Yeah…here take my card and…get there…the girl…save her…save her for Peter Parker" The guard passed out but was still alive. It seemed whatever was done to him, saved him from dying along with his comrades. _The girl? What does this girl in this level lower level have to do with me?_ Peter thought.

 _ **A/N: The actual girl will appear next chapter, and how does this guard know Peter Parker's name? Find out next chapter.**_

 _ **Sorry if previous note mislead, I promise this mystery girl will appear next chapter.**_


	13. Chapter 13: Oscorp Conspiracy II

**Spider-Man Homecoming**

 **Thirteen**

"Karen, is there a way to wake the guard up?" Peter asked.

"Yes, there is, I recommend taser webs." Karen suggested.

"Thanks." Peter responded as he selected his taser webs setting. He shot a web at the guard and after a couple of seconds the guard woke up with a scream. Peter disengaged the taser web.

"Alright, tell me who this person is and what relation she has to Peter Parker!" Peter demanded.

"I don't know much I've only been here for a month…but what I do know is that somehow she is linked to the Parker family, if she is a Parker herself is something, I don't know…that's all I know I swear." the guard told Spider-Man unsuspecting of the boy behind the mask.

"And exactly how do you know Peter Parker?" Spider-Man questions.

"His dad and I were friends…before he tragically died." the guard said.

"Spidey, we're arriving at Oscorp now." Captain America said. Spidey ignored the captain.

"Do you know the name of this girl?" Spidey asked. _I guess he doesn't know about how my parents are liv and former Hydra prisoners._

"No…like I said, what I told you is all I know." the guard said, unconsciousness threatening to consume him. Peter grabbed the security guard's I.D to get him to the levels he needs to go.

"And where is this elevator?" Peter asked.

"It's not far from here…there's a wall marked with the word classified, then there's an elevator…but Osborn needs to authorise the elevator ride…" the guard then fell unconscious and Peter stood up.

"Karen, set up the route to the classified area of Oscorp." Peter says to his A.I

"Planning…the route without the option of the elevator has been planned, it will take longer to get there than the elevator." Karen replies

"What about the elevator authorisation, is there a way we can hack it?" Peter asked.

"Yes, there should be a way, planning route to the elevator." Karen responded.

Peter made it to the elevator and used the security card to get into it.

"Karen access the systems and send the elevator to the classified labs." Peter said.

"Will do Peter, but it will take at least a minute." Karen told Peter.

Literally one minute later Peter was at the floor of the labs, and where all of he classified stuff in Oscorp that happens off the book happens.

"Karen, I think this is a suitable time to try that stealth upgrade." Peter said to his A.I

"Activating Advanced Stealth Mode." Karen replied, and Peter turned invisible.

"Whoa, this is epic." Peter said.

"Be aware that if you move at rapid speeds you will be detected if spotted, I would recommend moving at a slow pace." Karen advised Peter.

"Will do Karen, will do." Peter replied and when he knew the coast was clear. He leapt on the ceiling and saw what Karen meant, his suit in stealth mode did a rainbow effect and spread throughout the costume. _Slow, nice and slow._ Peter thought as he crawled on the ceiling.

"Dammit, I never asked the guy where in the lab this person is and boy is it white, like so white that it's that shiny and bright…I should stop talking to myself." Peter said as he checked windows as to where a person in this lab might be kept. Everything seemed to look normal to him.

"Karen, scan for anything that a normal person here wouldn't have access to, such as a lab that a normal scientist here would not have access to." Peter said.

"Scanning…there are multiple heat signatures below this floor, planning the safest route to that floor." Karen said. Peter stayed still as Karen planned the route.

"Route calculated…one option is to hide on the elevator which will directly take you to the labs, or use one of the many vents, but that way will take longer." Karen told Peter.

"What's the safest option Karen?" Peter asked.

"Both routes have their dangers, the ventilation systems have electric traps while the elevator shafts have fire and electric traps If triggered, but be warned, once below to the lower level all forms of communications will be lost." Karen advised Peter.

"Thanks, Karen, looks like I will need to hide _inside_ the elevator, it is the safest option but riskier to get detected." Peter responds.

"You are most certainly welcome Peter." his A.I responds.

Peter made on the elevator and clung to the top of the elevator for dear life because below him was a person that does the experiments that go on in the lab.

"Karen are you able to get facial recognition on the guy?" Peter whispered.

"Not at this angle, sorry Peter." Karen answered.

"It's alright." Peter replied.

Peter gasped as he finally took in the sights of the labs below the one, he was previously in. _So, this must be the labs that are off the books._ Peter thought. It seemed much more bland and darker than the one upstairs.

"Deactivating Advanced Stealth Mode, recharging." Karen announced, and Peter could see his arms and body properly once more.

"What will you be looking for Peter?" Karen asked.

"A girl specifically, I don't know what she looks like." Peter replies as he jumps to the ceiling in once swift motion.

"Karen, patch into their comms, that's if they have working ones this far underground." Peter said.

"They do have communications, but it's only link is to Norman Osborn, I'm afraid they cannot be hacked to talk to the Avengers." Karen Told Peter.

"It's alright, patch me in, I want to see what they are saying." Peter replied. Karen patched Peter into their comms and Peter started listening for any sign of where this person could be. Then Norman Osborn's voice came onto the line.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Avengers are here, I would recommend to pack things up and move the test subject to another location discreetly…we cannot let all of this leak out to the public…" Norman said.

"Yes sir, commencing evacuations for all personnel now." what Peter assumed was one of the top soldiers of Oscorp said.

"The test subject must be the person I am looking for." Peter told himself.

"Peter, while he was talking, I have narrowed down where the girl could be located, based off the server analysis." Karen told Peter.

"Excellent Karen, great work!" Peter said.

"Thank you, Peter, I would recommend disguise, activating Dress Up feature." Karen said.

"Mr. Stark called it that didn't he?" Peter asked with an are you for real face.

"Why yes he did." Karen replied.

"What do I look like?" Peter asked with a sigh as he dropped to the floor.

"A short middle-aged man with a beard." Karen informed Peter.

"the waypoint is on your HUD, I would recommend you use speed, the window of rescue is tightening and growing smaller."

"Will do Karen." Peter answered.

Peter arrived outside of the lab.

"Deactivate the disguise" Peter told Karen. Peter's look fizzled and faded and he was no longer disguised.

"What's the best course of action from here?" Peter asked Karen.

"the scientists are harmless it's the men and women protecting them that is the most concerning, go in and retrieve her" Karen informed Peter. Peter nodded and pressed the button for opening the door.

"Spider-Man!? Ah crap" a scientist said when she noticed his arrival.

"I would suggest you get the hell out of here guys, unless you want to get webbed up and sent to prison" Peter said as he pointed his thumb to where he literally just came from.

"But the Subject! Norman would have our heads if we loose her" the lead male scientist said. Peter sighed.

"look, ill talk to M-Tony Stark and see if you can get redeemed, tell him I sent you to him" Peter said.

"T-thank you Spider-Man" a scientist said, and they all ran out of the room. Peter slowly walked forward to the bed the girl is sleeping on. Peter took in her features. She had slightly red and she looked alarmingly like a female version of him, Peter was thankful she is at least covered up. Her eyes then snapped open.

 **A/N: Well I'm back and I'm sorry for not updating for a very long time, I hope to get a new chapter out within a week.**


	14. Chapter 14: Oscorp Conspiracy III

**AkaDeca: well the Spider's Species Peter was bitten by was unknown so I would say the form would look like Man-Spider but it's your choice to imagine what the form looks like.**

 **Guest: I understand where you come but this is my fan-fiction, and I don't like the fact that Adrian's her father so there's that.**

 **Spider-Man Homecoming**

 **Fourteen**

Peter crashed into a wall and was winded at the same time. Man she sure packs a punch. He thinks as he groans, he sees little Spider-Men with various different costumes dancing around him. He shakes his head.

"That was uncalled for, didn't even touch you." Peter said. He examined the girl in front of him. She was wearing a skin tight suit that left room for imagination, kind of like the suit in the metroid video games Peter once played when he was a kid. Now she also seemed to be sporting a mask. Where did that come from. Peer wondered. His Spider-Sense flared wildly and the girl lunged at him. He ducked, rolled backwards and kicked her in the gut. Peter went into his signature crouch position.

"Karen, position of the Avengers, this one seems a little strong." Peter says to his A.I.

"They are in one of the sub levels fighting what appears to be Hydra soldiers, they'll occupied for sometime." Karen informs Peter. Peter huffed. Just great. He thinks as he dodges a swipe and he thought he saw claws on the tips of her fingers on her gloves.

"Who are you lady?!" Peter asked as he shot globs of webs at the girl. While she was slashing at the globs of webs he could tell this girl was at least his age or older than him. Before he could react he was pinned to the floor and her face was too close for comfort.

"At least buy me dinner first." He quipped. With a rapid and precise jab to the face which stunned the skilled fighter peter rolled away from her and cracked his knuckles.

 _? Years Ago_

 _Audrey was scared and confused, one moment she babysitting Peter Parker and she felt a painful prick on her neck and before she could do anything she blacked out. She couldn't help but think how cold it was and how dark it was when she came to, she had thought she had gone blind when she woke up._

 _"Where-Where am I?" Audrey asked._

 _"Don't worry Ms. Parker, you will learn soon enough." an unfamiliar voice said._

 _"Who a-are you?" she squinted her eyes. she could make out a man in uniform and a red symbol on it._

 _"I am Supreme Commander Schmidt, I'm sure you've heard of Hydra yes? If sou then you heard of me." then the lights were turned on, even though they weren't considerably bright they still burned her eyes. Audrey almost screamed in terror when she saw the Red Skull._

 _"What do you…want with me?" Audrey asked._

 _"I'm sure you heard of Richard and Mary's exploits, now I wonder what they'll do when I turn one of their own against them and create a new and better version of the Winter Soldier. I would have taken the child, but you seemed to be the better choice." Red Skull said before he walked out and the lights turned off._

 _Many months passed and Audrey was wiped of her memories and she could no longer remember who or what she was before her life of assassinations._

 _"Soldat, mission report?" an American Hydra Officer asked_

 _"Mission Successful, the serum was obtained and both occupants, were killed and made sure too look like an accident." Audrey now the new and improved Winter Soldier said. Their previous soldier was captured two years ago and his fate is not known to this day._

 _"Excellent Soldat, rest for now, new order will be given when ready." the officer said._

Present,

Peter scanned for anything that his enemy could be carrying on their person. Peter did notice one thing about the woman's eight arm. The shape looked a little different than the other arm she has.

"Karen, scan the right arm of that woman." Peter said. He then shot a web at the woman which in itself was a distraction. when the Winter Soldier realized what Peter was doing she tried to punch him with the intent to knock him out and presumably kill him, but Peter caught her arm and when he could feel the coldness of the arm he knew what it was.

"Wow! You have a metal arm too!" Peter exclaimed loudly and in a fan boy kind of way. Although Peter couldn't see her face in the entirety her eyes gave away how shocked she was that this person, this boy could hold her arm without trying.

"This is awesome!" Peter said. He flipped over the Winter Soldier. Then something clicked in his head as the woman slammed to the ground.

"Wait a minute, are you a Winter Soldier!?" Peter shouted. If this was the case he would have to tell Tony, Steve and Bucky as soon as this was wrapped up.

"Her arm is composed of an experimental metal not known on any database." Karen said.

"Thanks Karen." Peter said more quietly. He then changed his web shooters to the web bomb setting and fired two web bombs which made sure the woman was going to stay on the ground until back up arrived. Peter than sat down next to the woman.

"So going to tell me who you are? Or are you one of those giving the cold shoulder type of villains?" Peter asked. Not expecting an answer.

"I do not know my name, all I know is I am the Winter Soldier, that's all I've known for years.

"*ZZZZT* Do *Static* now *Static*" Peter assumed that the voice belonged to Wanda because it sounded like her trying to talk to him

"Well, the Avengers are on their way, maybe you can be inducted as one of us, that's if you want the Hydra stuff removed for your head and all that stuff." Peter says.

"That sounds…good, all I ever wanted was to be free, but If I showed any emotion they would punish me, that's all I ever wanted, to be free, but in the end all I ever did was cry in the shadows wearing a mask to please Hydra." The Avengers then arrived at the scene.

 ** _A/N: I'm not even going to promise when new chapters will be released because then I'll end up forgetting and disappoint what followers/fans I have left._**

 ** _I'll also be leaving an email address at the start of my profile for you to email if you have any suggestions._**


	15. Chapter 15: Oscorp Conspiracy IV

**A Big Thank You for Daniel6 for giving me the suggestion to delete the previous chapter and upload it again as it fixed the chapter up! And thanks to the people who pointed out the problem!**

 **Spider-Man Homecoming**

 **Fifteen**

"So it's not that all surprising that Oscorp has ties to Hydra, I always new Stormin Norman was up to no good and now I have the proof to put him away." Tony said happily. Everyone rolled their eyes, everyone then walked in the elevator as there was no other routes to the floors that were not on the map.

"All that's left to do now is to pick up Spider-Man and bring in Osborn, we just simply can't let him escape. Steve said.

"Yes I agree with Cap, he has to be captured, there is also the fact _he_ may have had a hand with the supposed killings of Mary and Richard, but thankfully they're alive and receiving treatment in Wakanda, they should be home next week." Natasha responded. The elevator dinged and they were greeted to the sight of Spider-Man sitting next to a webbed up enemy.

"Hey everyone." Peter said as soon as he saw all of the Avengers.

"Who's she?" Tony asked. If he noticed the metal arm he made no comment about it.

"Dunno, a Winter Soldier like Bucky used to be." Peter answered and Steve tensed a little and so did Tony. Both men had bad experiences with Winter Soldier's, Tony's on a more emotional level than Steve's because of his parents being killed by the former Winter Soldier.

"She was a little easy to take down…maybe because she was sleeping when I saw her." Peter said as he stood up and took the webbing of the female soldier.

"Ma'am, do you remember anything about your past life?" Steve asked.

"Only a name, Audrey." Audrey said.

"That's good, isn't it?" Bruce asked. He was outside in a discrete van managing communications, no one wanted Hulk to be unleashed in Oscorp where there are a thousand plus civilians unknowingly working for an Agent of Hydra.

"Yes that's good Brucie." Tony replied.

"As much as we want to talk we uh need to take out Mr. Osborn." Tony noticed something in Peter's voice.

"Kid what's the matter, you sound like you don't want to go through with this, is there a particular reason?" Tony asks as he walks up to his kid.

"W-well, you see me and hos son Harry Osborn used to be friends as kids, but Harry was sent away but we still wrote to each other and face timed when we got phones, but it's been five, six years since we talked and I don't want him to be upset." Peter replies.

"Don't worry about it Peter, I'm sure Harry and you will still be friends, I just don't like the fact that he's Osborn's kid." Tony said.

"Listen son, if you feel uncomfortable, we can always send you back to Bruce, you don't have to tdo this if it might strain a friendship." Steve says. Peter loos at Steve.

"I can do this, Mr. Rogers, I wan to put him away for the things he's done, I just worry about Harry, when this reaches him, he fought for his dad's attention and love so much, I just don't want this to affect him to badly." Peter responds.

"Don't worry about him now, cross that bridge when it comes to that." Natasha says softly.

Later after dropping off Audrey with Bruce, who was a little unnerved being by himself with a Winter Soldier. The other Avengers were looking up at the Tower.

"Mr Stark should I use that suit you made?" Peter asked.

"The Black Suit?" Tony responds.

"No the other one, the Iron Spider." Peter replies.

"Yes I would go with that suit, who knows what we'll be going up against." Tony tells Peter.

"Karen activate 17a." Peter tells his A.I.

"17a is on its way it'll be at least five minutes." Karen says.

"Alright no time to waste, time to get Osborn, there's no telling what's going on there from here, Norman double crossed Hydra, he's better to us alive than dead." Steve said.

"Come on underoos, it's time to take him down." Peter nodded and shot a web on the leg of Tony's armor and Tony flew up bring Peter with him.

"Hydra vans are incoming, we'll hold off the back up, take Osborn down." Steve said through the com.

"Copy that… brace yourself underoos!" Tony exclaimed and flew right through the top floor window where Osborn's floor is. Peter let go of the web line that was attached to Tony and slid on the ground of the penthouse floor and landed in his signature crouch position.

"Holy shit, what happened here?" Peter asked as he noticed the bodies of Hydra soldiers laying around the floor.

"There's no way Osborn did this by himself, me might have someone protecting him, be cautious kid." Tony said as he raised his arms read to fire his repulsors if the needs arises. Both didn't need to do scans to know that the man laying on the floor are dead, they could tell by the way their body parts were angled at, they did not look natural at all.

"Alright kid, we're getting closer to Osborn, at least I think this heat signature is Osborn and something's off with him, his signature's all erratic and all over the place, like it's constantly changing." Tony said. They approached a door that was cracked open.

"Alright one three, one-." Peter's Spider-Sense went off like a nuke and before he could react he was thrown across with Tony back into the spacious living room they had both crossed moments before and when they had regained their bearings they saw a huge green skinned like goblin like creature looking at them with a menacing grin.


	16. Chapter 16: Oscorp Conspiracy V

**Spider-Man Homecoming**

 **Sixteen**

Gods they've fought along with Bruce Banner's anger that transforms him into the Hulk can confirm that something similar can be standing in front of them.

"Friday, analyse this thing." Tony said and he along with Peter rolled out of the way of fists slamming into the ground where they once were.

"What Mr. Stark said Karen, analyse whatever this monster is." Peter said as he jumped onto the side of a wall. Tony fired blast after blast from his repulsors but it seemed to not have any effect on the goblin like creature. Peter lunged on the back of the creature and slammed his fists on the back of the head but he was plucked off and thrown out of the window.

"Karen, when's the suit getting here!?" Peter shouts as he fired two web lines which stopped his fall and unluckily pulled a muscle. Peter hissed in pain.

"Two minutes, your upper arm muscle has been pulled, do you need medical attention?" Karen asked with a hint of worry.

"No time Karen…urgh Mr. Stark needs me to help him, I cant' leave him to fight that creature by himself..any idea what that was?" Peter asked as he started running up the building.

"Scans have reported that that is Norman Osborn, scans also indicate that an unknown concoction, most likely a serum is circulating in his blood, going near to full strength is the best way to fight him." Karen tells Peter.

"But won't my full power kill him? I can lift tons like it's nothing." Peter huffed as he neared the top once more.

"The Hulk without a doubt can take your full strength, so I don't see why what ever he is could take your full power without dying." Karen informed Peter. The young hero then saw Tony flying out the window and he wasn't flying with his tech.

"Mr. Stark!" Peter shouted. Tony managed to steady himself.

"Kid, this is a serious threat…Steve, how many more Hydra goons?" Tony asked.

"They're thinning out Stark, we shouldn't be to long, just hold your ground." Steve answered. Tony mumbled angrily as he looked at the green beast.

"Friday, initiate code Veronica." Tony commanded.

"On it boss." Friday responded. Peter caught up to Osborn and webbed his face.

"Head shot!" Peter exclaimed. Osborn was distracted by the webbing Peter started using his full strength which only dealt minor to medium damage. Osborn removed the webbing, grabbed Peter by his torso and slammed him onto the marble floor which winded the hell out of him and he may have dislocated or sprained or broke multiple bones, but the pain all over his body made it hard to tell.

"Kid!" Tony shouted. He started charging his unibeam blast. Osborn then threw him out the window and he was free falling. Tony thrust his chest forward and a large beam the size of Goku's Super Saiyan Kaio Ken X10 Kamehameha erupted from his chest striking Osborn which only made him fall to the floor as Tony kept on pushing. What no one noticed was a medium to small size dart shape fly towards Peter. It flew close to him and his regular Stark Suit changed into a metallic looking one with a bigger Spider Emblem and with gold laced in the suit with a shiny red and a really dark blue color.

"Oh shit!" Peter shouted as he recollected himself and fired to webs and he landed on the side of a neighbouring building.

"Holy cow this suit look and feels awesome." Peter muttered as he inspected the suit.

"Welcome to the Iron Spider Suit Peter, this suit is more resistant to fire bullet building and bomb damage, with an added new feature with the suit." four golden and red appendages then sprouted from the back of the suit.

"This is awesome! How did Mr. Stark fit this into the suit?" Peter questioned.

"Nanotechnology I believe Peter, I would recommend going back to the fight, with the new appendages, this will surely aid you in the fight, good luck." Karen said. Peter leapt off the building as the arms retracted.

"Karen, grapple web!" Peter realised he should have used this option earlier when running up the building. Peter fired a normal looking web line that he would normally swing on but as the name suggests it's a grapple. The web pulls him very close to the top and Peter uses the momentum to fire another grapple web and jumped off the building and when he came in sight of Osborn, Iron Man had long since stopped firing his unibeam and Peter fired another grapple web at Osborn and when he was close enough he put all his power into one fist and cocked it.

"INCOMING!" Peter thrust his fist forward and it connected into the middle of Osborn's face. Peter swore he felt bones shift as Osborn fell to the ground with orange blood leaking out of his nose and mouth as he turns back to his human form.

"Holy shit kid, with the right speed momentum you could even do serious damage to Hulk." Tony said as he looked at Peter's Handiwork.

"Well he's still breathing, that's all that really counts." Peter said.

"Boss Veronica is one minute out." Friday says.

"Don't worry Friday, send it back, it's not needed anymore." Tony responds.

"Hydra soldiers are retreating Tony, you good on your end?" Natasha asks.

"Yeah Osborn is down…calling in a S.H.I.E.L.D containment unit to get Osborn contained and put into The Raft." Tony said.

"Are you sure S.H.I.E.L.D can be trusted after the info dump?" Bruce asks.

"Don't worry Fury even recommended these guys, they're legit and are you and that woman okay?" Tony answers.

"Yeah, almost had a Code Green when starting up the van but we're both good…since we don't have the tower anymore it'll be taking some time before I can get a look at the injuries sustained in the fight you guys had." Bruce says.

"Does any of us know somebody who knows a place where you can check us out Dr. Banner, because I'm pretty sure I pulled a muscle or two and broke something cause right now my body aches all over." Peter says .

"Well I may know a place that may have somebody that will let us use their facilities…" Bruce tells the young spider.

"I sense a but." Natasha says.

"But it's been so long since I've seen this person that she would not want to talk to me." Bruce says softly.

"I'm sure once you explain the situation I'm sure she'll let you use the facilities needed." Peter says.

"Well, I'll go there now kid and if all goes goes good I'll tell you to come." Bruce replies.

 _Culver University, 10 minutes later_

Bruce was nervous, far beyond nervous. It's been what eight or more maybe less years since he's seen Betty Ross, the General Ross's daughter since the big fight he had with Emil Blonsky the Abomination in the district of Harlem. He wasn't sure if he was even ready to face her again after all these years, after all how could she be safe if he is around her, what if the remnants of Hydra get to her because she's around him, an Avenger. He got out of the van followed by Audrey and they both wordlessly walked to the admin area of Culver.

"Uh, hi my name is Bruce, I was wondering if a woman by the name of Betty Ross works here." Bruce says. After a year or two after Harlem, Bruce had heard she started working here as a science teacher and conveniently teaching as a medic nurse/doctor.

"Hmm let me see…yes she is in her medical bay room preparing for a class, should she be notified of your presence?" the receptionist asked.

"No, it's a…surprise visit." Bruce said.

After a couple of minutes Bruce and Audrey arrived at their destination.

"You're good to stand watch, let no one in unless I say so." Bruce tells Audrey. The silent woman only nods. Bruce opens the door and silently walks in. _She still looks gorgeous._ He thought. Before he could announce himself. Betty looked up from what she was doing, her eyes widened.


	17. Chapter 17: Betty Ross

****Spider-Man Homecoming****

 ** **Seventeen****

"Bruce…it's been so long." Betty murmured as she wrapped her arms around the small scientist.

"I know it has and I'm sorry for it Betty…I couldn't control my anger properly then and I deemed it a risk so I left, I didn't want to put you in danger or anyone else." Bruce replies.

"Oh Bruce." Betty sighed.

"The thing is I need a favor and don't worry I'll owe you, I'll pay it back whenever I can." Bruce replies.

"Of course, I'll always be ready to help you." Betty says.

"Well you're teaching medicine and how to heal and check injuries I hear." Bruce says.

"Yes I am, I'm preparing for a class right now, why?" Betty responds.

"Well you'll probably hear of it soon, The Avengers were on a mission. They need a check up, and this is the closest place we have, we would go to the compound but I'm pretty sure the med bay there is still being repaired from the attacks it suffered through Hydra and during the times when the accords were being fixed." Bruce tells Betty.

"Of course, anything to help them, looks like I get to teach my class the most practical lesson, they'll probably ever have." Betty says.

 _ _Outside of Oscorp,__

The Avengers found a place to rest out of the eyes of the civilians that had gathered to see the aftermath of the battle. They kept an eye on Osborn just in case he had a plan to fall back on, when t came to Hydra and people associated with them, things can be murky and unknown.

"Guys hey." Bruce says through the com.

"Bruce, we all good?" Steve asks.

"Yeah, but there's a catch…" Bruce says trailing off.

"What kind of catch?" Tony asks.

"How do you feel about being used in a university lesson?" Bruce retorts.

 _ _Culver University,__

The Avengers were gathered and were being prepped to be checked out by Brice and Betty.

"What about keeping my identity a secret, I can't exactly take off my mask in front of other people." Peter says .

"Betty can look after you in a different room close to us, we'll be here, is that alright?" Bruce responds as he glanced at Betty and Bruce.

"Oh and Mr. Stark how does taking off the Iron Spider Suit work, since I was wearing the suit beforehand?" Peter asks.

"Just say disengage 17a to Karen and it should do the trick." Tony says.

"Alright Karen, disengage 17a." Peter says to his A.I

"Disengaging 17a, I'm Happy you made it out alive Peter, I don't know what I would do without you." Karen replied. It was a heart warming comment that made Peter smile and blush a little. The object that contained the Iron Spider suit suddenly appeared and the suit melted back into the container and the container flew back to the compound.

"No offense to Betty's skills but shouldn't one of us take care of P-Spider-Man." Steve says.

"None taken Captain America, bit you're all heavily injured from your battle and Bruce an I are the only non injured medics you have right now." Betty responds.

"She's right cap, Tony's arm is at a weird angle from being bashed from the Goblin, that's what I'm calling that form, Steve you have a broken arm, Natasha has a broken hand in multiple places." Bruce counters.

"Well he is right." Tony says.

"Ms. Ross is a friend of Bruce I'm sure she can be trusted." Peter says. Betty opens her mouth.

"Don't even try to say not to call you Ms. Ross, he still calls all of us save Natasha Mr or Ms whatever our last name may be." Bruce tells Betty. She nods. She then escorts Peter to a room and draws the curtains and closes the door. Natasha would be lying if she said she didn't have some concern about Peter being by himself with another woman that wasn't her. None of the Avengers made any comments. They were wise not to question Peter's loyalty to Natasha, cheating is something they simply cannot see him do.

"Cool! Te Avengers!" Tony looked to his right and saw uni students were making their way in the room, there was only a handful of them so there want to much cause of concern, for Banner that's another story, he never did like being around to many people, when working, but there were some exceptions for different groups of people.

"Before you ask, yes I sorta high jacked this lesson, yes Betty is in the other room fixing up Spider-Man, no you will not get to see who he is and yes I'll explain some detail what I do to fix up these guys over here and maybe if their up to it they can answer some questions." Bruce says to the eight students that attend this class.

 _ _With Betty & Peter __

After making sure no one could peek in the room Betty motioned for Peter to take of his mask which he did.

"You're a little on the young side, younger than I expected." Betty says when she takes in Peter's appearance.

"Well, us super heroes come in all shapes and sizes." Peter says.

"I'm going to put your shoulder back in it's rightful spot." Betty says as she grabs Peter's shoulder and upper arm. Peter nodded.

"Just do it qui-MOTHER HUBBER THAT HURT!" screamed Peter as his shoulder was put back into place. Betty shook her head with a tiny smile.

"Alright, all that's left now is to check out that pulled muscle of yours and see what the damage is and then after that we'll be seeing if any damage was suffered to the brain.

 _ _1 Hour Later,__

The Avengers found themselves back at the compound.

"Hey guys…what the hell happened to you guys?" Clint asked as he casually strolled in the living room.

"Well if you weren't with your family, would have known what was going on, by the way where's Wanda, Sam, Vision and Scott?" Steve asks.

"Wanda and Vision are probably on a date, Sam I don't know, Scott is probably also on a date with somebody called Hope." Clint replies.

"Well that's pretty convenient for them, having a good and relaxing time when, us were fighting against Hydra." Tony says sarcastically.

"Don't be like that, after the accords situation that went down, they deserve to have a break from all the hero business, especially after what they went through in The Raft." Clint says. He then sits down on the sofa.

"I guess so." Tony says with a huff.

"But it would probably have gone a lot smoother with the others, just saying." Natasha says. She sees Peter going to change out of his suit and she follows.

"Alright, who's up for some Mario Kart?"


End file.
